


The piano knows something I don't know

by ecapss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danti if you squint, Dark plays the piano, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shitty Writing, and I'm a god damn self indulgent asshole, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecapss/pseuds/ecapss
Summary: Anti's only seen Dark upset once.He can't say he minded it.





	The piano knows something I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating and indulgent  
> whats new?

Anti’s only seen Dark upset, truly, deeply upset once.

He had forgotten the reason for his break in, more out of habit then malicious intent, searching for Dark in that big spooky house for some job or another. If there were anyone else even remotely close to Dark's skill level, he’d block his number in a heartbeat. As it stands, Dark proves a useful backup despite his ego. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Silently stalking his way up the stairs, Anti sneers at the lavish guardrail out of pure spite for Dark’s house aesthetic. He’s always hated how it reflects the worst parts of it’s owner, cold and impersonal. All neutral colors, somehow boxing you in but spacious enough to feel exposed. Surely one person alone couldn't feel comfortable in all this empty space, but Anti doesn't made a habit of concerning himself over Dark’s personal life. He has no reason too.

As he finally reaches the height of the obnoxiously grand stairs, Anti hesitates, deciding to postpone his usual scream of “Where the fuck are you?” 

Something was off.

Creeping down the long hallway that never fails to give him shivers, an odd echoing began to sharpen until he could hear music behind a door to his left, somber and quiet.

_When did Dark learn to play piano? ___

__Far more curious at any development into Darks fucked up mind then whatever brought him here in the first place, Anti opens the door with the precision of a practiced thief. Dark is hard to sneak up on, but he seems busy enough that Anti could manage._ _

__And from the doorway, Anti learns two things._ _

__One, Dark plays the piano with the intent and precision of a killer. Weaving through complex chords and melodies as effortlessly as everything else in his life. There’s a sense of focused determination, a look Anti had never been graced with but notices when Dark’s hard at work or Wilfords hanging around. A lost, tired stare that seems to be the only emotion the man can convey beside intense, cold rage, but far less frequent. The solemn song begins to swell, gaining dramatic intensity as Dark’s sits unchanged and still, save for his graceful hands flourishing across the keys. A professional in all things, even with no known audience._ _

__Two, and this second realization takes him much longer then the first, is that Dark’s shaking. His hands have a slight, odd tremble to them, and as the music starts to build his shoulders join them. Anti watches in confused fascination as the man shakes hard enough to miss the next note, ruining the beautiful song’s climax with a sharp unpleasant drop. Dark’s chest slumps as if exhausted and beaten, head falling until it hits the music stand with a dull thud._ _

__“It isn't polite to invite yourself in, Anti.”_ _

__Anti narrows his eyes. Again he can’t help the impression that something’s off, not only in the way Dark addressed him, by his name and not some cutting remark, but also in the tired drag and inflection of tone. Wheres that ever confident monotone of his?_ _

__“I didn't know you played.”_ _

__Dark slams his hands on the keys, strangling a loud broken noise from the instrument. Not expecting a violent action this early into his interrogation, Anti jumps._ _

__“I would appreciate cutting the act and returning for whatever you're looking for at a later time.” He rubs his face, other hand clenching the bridge with a white knuckled grip. “Perhaps when I’ve been properly notified.”_ _

__No way he’s leaving after Dark finally proved theres something interesting about him. Something vulnerable. Anti’s eyes shine as he enters the room with a confident stride, as if Dark isn't doing his best to ignore him._ _

__“It sounded nice. I don’t know a lot about piano music but-”_ _

__“Anti, for once in your miserable existence can you just listen? I’ll humor whatever crisis you’ve developed later but-” He waves his hands every few words, never seeming to settle on one place for long. Dark’s always spoken with his hands but now it comes off as more of a fidget then a controlled gesture. “I can’t deal with you at the moment.”_ _

__Anti quirks an eyebrow, dropping himself on the bench with his back to the piano and swinging his legs casually as if Dark’s entire body didn't tense beside him._ _

__“I'm not the one having a crisis Darkie.”_ _

__He has the nerve to scoff in response, hands absentmindedly going to fix his tie. He's always adjusting his collar, or running a hand through carefully styled hair. Anti never saw Dark’s ticks as nervous habits before, but in this light it was impossible to separate the quirks from whatever anxiety was messing with his head. His voice jumps, ever so slightly._ _

__“I can assure you, I’m perfectly alright.”_ _

__Anti responds in the only way he knows how._ _

__“Is that why you’re glaring at the pedals as if they smudged your eyeliner?”_ _

__More warning bells go off as Dark does something Anti’s never seen before in their years of business partnership. He just, freezes. Scrunches his entire face as if in pain while holding a breath of tension that pulls at his whole body._ _

__“Why won’t you just leave? You don’t care, you don’t want to be helpful. I get that you enjoy making my life hell but must you try and drag me even further?”_ _

__In a moment of clarity, Anti glances behind him before settling his gaze on his shoes, deciding to try a new tactic._ _

__“You know” He begins, speaking softly. “I really did like that song. It’d be a shame if I didn't get to hear how it ends.”_ _

__Dark hesitates to assess the proposal, lips quirked back in a way that exposes his reluctance. Too tired to argue, he closes his eyes and starts back at where he'd broken off, hoping if he complied the nuisance would leave. As he melted back into the keys, the tension fades, and by the time the last key rings out Anti swears he sees a glimmer of something bright in his pitch black eyes._ _

__“There, happy?” He grumbles, folding his now steady hands neatly. Anti personally hasn't changed much emotion wise from their encounter, but he can tell Dark has. He rolls his eyes good naturally._ _

__“How could I be? That song came straight out of the end credits of a heart wrenching war movie.” He leans back, jumping as his elbow brushes the keys and creates an awful noise. Dark coughs, something between a surprised chuckle and an amused snort and Anti does his best to steam past the mess up. “I liked the pretty part near the end though. Sounds like the ocean.”_ _

__“The pretty part at the-” Dark pauses, going over the musical come down in his head before settling on Anti with unfiltered confusion. “How does it sound like the ocean?”_ _

__Anti shrugs as if completely obvious._ _

__“It goes back and forth and then crashes.”_ _

__Dark, nonplused, shakes his head a bit as if conceding to a child in a play argument._ _

__“How could I have been so oblivious.”_ _

__“Do it again, it makes sense!” Anti challenges him, crossing his arms. To his shock, the music starts back up again without complaint, picking up later in the song’s conclusion. A dark mixture of harmonic chords that blend and sway to higher, then lower ranges._ _

__“See I told you!” He insists after the songs second conclusion. “Ocean.”_ _

__“Hm, I suppose so.”_ _

__Theres a soft bite to his words, one that makes something warm and unpleasant claw at Anti’s eyes. He doesn’t like this atmosphere he’d accidentally stumbled into, uncomfortable at how comfortable silence seemed to settle around the two of them. He cleared his throat, still addressing his shoes._ _

__“Now that were done being depressed, know anything that won’t make me wanna day drink to housewife sitcoms?”_ _

__Usually Dark would kick him out, wouldn't have allowed him to get this far, but he hasn't talked to someone like this in such a time. Even if it was only Anti, an absolute child of a man who would no doubt bully him for his slip in character later, he decides to indulge in whatever unspoken truce protected the interaction._ _

__He unknowingly smiles, and Anti struggles to keep a neutral face to alert him, not out of joy but out of pure wonder. Dark’s never smiled at him, or anyone as far as he could tell. He doesn’t know how to take it._ _

__“Perhaps.”_ _

__And as the beginning notes of an upbeat 1920’s swing flood the air, Anti once again is thrust back into the dizzy feeling like he's out of his depth._ _

__This time, he nods his head and swings his legs, deciding this time he doesn't mind._ _

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to roast me and my garbage


End file.
